Un domingo lluvioso
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los domingos eran para salir y disfrutar en familia, pero ¿qué pasa cuando la lluvia arruina tus planes? La diversión debe quedarse dentro de las paredes de la casa, y preferiblemente sin matarse los unos a los otros.


Un domingo lluvioso.

Era un día lluvioso. No un día cualquiera, sino que un domingo.

Toshiro hizo una mueca al despertar cinco minutos antes de que sonara su alarma como acostumbraba y notar que la llovizna que empezó ayer por la tarde ahora era una feroz tormenta que no daba señales de terminar pronto y según los reportes del clima no iba a parar hasta la madrugada.

Suspiro, desenredando los brazos de su esposa de su torso para poder sentarse y frotar sus ojos. Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió un poco las cortinas, comprobando que efectivamente la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y no daba señales de detenerse pronto. Sus hijos no iban a estar felices con esto.

Los domingos eran los días en los que toda la familia salía a divertirse, ya sea a visitar a sus tíos, día de campo, la playa o algún parque. Era el único día en el cual ninguno trabajaba, así que aprovechaban para poder pasar tiempo en familia. Y ahora la lluvia era demasiado fuerte como para que siquiera considerara sacar a sus hijos con este clima.

Después de darse una ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda, se acercó a la cama donde su mujer seguía babeando su almohada. Se sentó junto a ella y sonrió con ternura, apartando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

-Karin.- movió suavemente su hombro. –Karin.- le dio un pequeño pellizco a su mejilla. Ella arrugó el rostro y le dio un manotazo. Él rodó los ojos, decidiendo sacar la artillería pesada. –Karin…- se inclinó cerca de su oído. -¡Son las siete treinta!-

-¡Maldición! ¡Llegó tarde!- se levantó de golpe, casi dándole un cabezazo de no ser porque ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer. -¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, Toshiro?!- saltó de la cama y corrió al baño tomando una toalla. Él se sentó en la cama, contando hasta diez hasta que ella volvió a salir de la ducha con una mirada mortal. -¡Maldita sea, Toshiro! ¡Es domingo!- le arrojó la toalla al rostro mientras él no podía evitar reír.

-Que sea domingo no impide que debas levantarte temprano, tenemos que preparar el desayuno para nuestros hijos.- se levantó y le entregó la toalla. –Iré a despertar a los niños, también empezare a hacer el desayuno, así que tomate tu tiempo.- le dio un beso para apaciguar su ánimo todavía malhumorado y salió de la habitación.

Como sabía que su hija muy probablemente ya estaba despierta, ya que era tan madrugadora como él incluso en los domingos, dio un par de golpes a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Bajó en diez minutos!- exclamó ella al escucharlo.

Ahora la parte difícil, su hijo preadolescente, gruñón y dormilón que tenía el sueño aún más pesado que su madre. Tocó a la puerta de su habitación y al no recibir respuesta entró, encontrando al niño roncando con una almohada sobre sus ojos y baba escurriendo de su boca. De tal madre tal hijo.

-Kiui.- le quitó la almohada bruscamente. Él ni se inmutó. –Kiui.- repitió con voz más firme, sacudiendo su hombro. Nada. –Kiui.- pellizcó su mejilla, pero nada. -¡Kiui!- tironeó su oreja, sin embargo apenas y sí frunció el ceño.

Este mocoso…

-¿Problemas?- volteó para ver a su hija adolescente sonriendo divertida en la puerta. -¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?-

-¿Puedes?- murmuró escéptico, ya contemplando la idea de ir a buscar un poco de agua para salpicarle en el rostro y ver sí al menos se movía.

-Depende… puede que le cause un pequeño dolor… ¿No me castigarías, verdad?- él alzó una ceja.

-Depende.- dijo sinceramente.

-Es el método más rápido para despertarlo.- se acercó a la cama de su hermano menor y se puso bien en el borde, entonces se volteó y se lanzó hacia él, sentándose sobre su estómago. Kiui se quedó sin aliento y se sentó de golpe, empujando a su hermana mayor para quitársela de encima mientras esta se carcajeaba aun cuando cayó al suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡Shimo-nee-san, me las pagaras!- se sujetó el estómago dolorosamente. –Ugh… ¡Papá, dile algo!- exigió al verlo.

-Iba a castigarla, pero viendo que la empujaste creo que están a mano.- negó con la cabeza. –Prepárate y baja a desayunar.- ordenó.

-¿Quieres qué ponga la tetera mientras despiertas a los gemelos?- preguntó su hija mientras salían de la habitación de Kiui.

-Por favor.- asintió, para luego entrar a la habitación de sus hijos más pequeños. Ellos cumplieron cinco años hace un par de días, y planeaba dejarlos elegir la actividad de ese día, iban a estar muy decepcionados cuando vieran la lluvia. Se acercó primero al mayor de los gemelos, que era casi idéntico a él aunque nunca dejaría de decir que era más parecido a su madre, otra prueba de eso era que estaba babeando sobre su almohada también. –Kyuu.- lo llamó por su apodo que por alguna razón prefería más que el nombre que sus padres eligieron para él. –Kyuu.- sacudió su hombro. Nada. Pellizcó su mejilla y nada. Comenzó a enfadarse, preguntándose sí tenían otro pequeño Kiui. –Hitsugaya T…-

-¡Kyuu! ¡Mi nombre es Kyuu!- se despertó de golpe, cubriendo su boca con sus dos pequeñas manos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Kyuu.- rodó los ojos, apartando sus manos. –Ya es hora de despertar.-

-Ah, de acuerdo.- bostezó, frotándose los ojos. -¿Puedo tener chocolatada caliente?- lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien.- cedió fácilmente, revolviéndole el cabello. -¿Quieres despertar tú a Teishi?-

-Sí, está bien, es fácil.- se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien. Su madre vendrá en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?- le palmeó la cabeza antes de salir, corriendo a la cocina para comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

Afortunadamente tenía todos los ingredientes, prefería no salir a comprar con ese clima espantoso.

Primero hizo un té para Shimo ya que ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo las galletas que quedaron de ayer cuando los visitó su tía Yuzu. Luego de unos minutos Karin llegó con los gemelos ya bañados y vestidos, ambos traían caras largas y ojos cansados.

-Buenos días, padre.- lo saludó Teishi, el más pequeño de la casa y casi idéntico a su madre, aunque ella insistía en que se parecía más a él.

-Buenos días.- se volteó a verlo y gesticuló las palabras cuidadosamente, pero aun así decidió también hacer la versión en lenguaje de señas ya que apenas había empezado a aprender a leer labios.

-Oh, siempre olvidó como es.- murmuró Karin luciendo apenada.

-Aún estás aprendiendo.- intentó consolarla él. –Y es bastante parecido a hola y buenas tardes, honestamente.-

Teishi había perdido la capacidad de escuchar hace un año, y la familia estaba intentando adaptarse a eso lo mejor que podían. Toshiro y Shimo rápidamente aprendieron el lenguaje de señas, pero Karin y Kiui seguían teniendo problemas para ello, pero se esforzaban. Kyuu sabía lo mismo que Teishi sabía, ambos aprendían al mismo tiempo.

Karin iba a hablar, pero en ese momento Kiui llegó bostezando ruidosamente.

-Buenos días, mamá, papá, Shimo-nee, Kyuu…- agitó una mano hacia ellos en general, luego se puso delante de Teishi y frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo se decía buenos días en lenguaje de señas?- frunció el ceño. Toshiro iba a decirle, pero entonces levantó una mano. -¡Oh, espera, espera! Lo recuerdo. Era llevar el puño derecho a la cabeza, ladeándola… luego bajar el puño a la altura del hombro…- hizo los movimientos lentamente. –Luego… ah, luego extender los brazos hacia delante con los codos doblados, con los puños cerrados… no, con los dedos índices hacia arriba ¿verdad?-

-Debes flexionar los índices, Onii-chan.- corrigió Kyuu con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah, cierto, siempre olvido eso.- repitió el movimiento esta vez más rápido. –Buenos días, Teishi.-

-Buenos días, nii-san.- correspondió el gesto mucho más rápidamente. –No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por mí…-

Kiui negó con la cabeza, yendo a buscar una de las libretas y bolígrafos apilados en un estante. Escribió: "Está bien, tengo que aprender para que la pulga de Kyuu deje de creerse mejor que yo".

Kyuu miró mal a su hermano mayor, mientras que Teishi soltó una pequeña risa. Karin también se rió y les dio un beso en la frente a los tres antes de caminar hacia Toshiro y quitarle la espátula de la mano.

-Yo me encargó desde ahora. ¿Quieres té o café?-

-Té está bien. Ah, y Kyuu quiere chocolatada caliente.-

-¡Teishi dijo que quiere chocolatada también!- exclamó Kyuu ya sentado en la mesa.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargó.-

Sabiendo que ella era mejor encargándose de cocinar cosas dulces, la dejó hacer los pastelillos que intentaba preparar y fue a sentarse junto a su hija, llevando un par de libretas con él por las dudas, ya que a pesar de que ya sabía de pies a cabeza el lenguaje de señas Teishi aún no lo dominaba por completo, así que aún necesitaban escribir para poder hablarle la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Oye, papi.- ante el llamado de Kyuu, lo miró y alzó una ceja. -¿Sí vamos a salir hoy, verdad?- preguntó con ojos ilusionados.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un trueno particularmente fuerte hizo que todos se estremecieran, todos excepto Teishi, que los miró confundido. Toshiro juntó los dedos índice y pulgar de las dos manos frente a su rostro y luego los separó mientras bajaba las manos con movimientos de zigzag para indicarle que había una tormenta con truenos, luego se volvió hacia Kyuu.

-Lo siento, hijo. La tormenta no va a parar hasta la madrugada, por lo que tendremos que quedarnos en casa por hoy.- mientras hablaba escribió todo en la libreta y se lo mostró a Teishi para que entendiera también.

Ambos se mostraron desilusionados, igual Kiui.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo es una pequeña tormenta!- exclamó el preadolescente, claramente ignorando el continuo sonido de truenos.

-¡No es justo! ¡Quería ir a jugar videojuegos!- Kyuu hizo pucheros.

-Podemos jugar videojuegos en casa, corazón.- comentó Karin llegando con una bandeja y repartiéndole a cada uno su desayuno.

-¡No es lo mismo!- siguió quejándose.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la pulga.- secundó Kiui.

-¡No me llames pulga, Onii-chan tonto!-

-¿Prefieres que te llame por tu verdadero nombre, T…?- antes de que pudiera pronunciar siquiera una silaba, Kyuu le lanzó un pastelillo a la cara.

-¡Niños, dejen de pelear en este instante!- Karin estrelló un puño en la mesa. –No vamos a salir y punto. Acéptenlo y elijan otra cosa para hacer.-

-¿Qué se puede hacer de divertido con lluvia?- refunfuñó Kiui. –Ni siquiera podemos salir al patio a jugar futbol. Que aburrido.-

-Podríamos ver alguna película o jugar juegos de mesa.- propuso Toshiro mientras se aseguraba de traducir todo lo importante a lenguaje de señas para que Teishi entendiera al menos la idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Simplemente no le gustaba dejarlo fuera de la conversación.

-¿Por qué crees que nunca salimos al cine los domingos, papá?- Kiui lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. -¡Nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo en qué películas ver! Tenemos gustos muy distintos.-

-¿Qué tal si dejamos que los gemelos decidan?- preguntó Shimo, hablando por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Ahora tenía dieciocho años y parecía que se hacía más y más tranquila con la edad. Toshiro tampoco era tan hablador pero sí conversaba con su familia.

-Ellos tampoco se ponen de acuerdo, Teishi solo deja que Kyuu elija lo que le venga en gana. ¡Y a mí no me gustan las tonterías que le gustan a Kyuu!- protestó Kiui.

-¡Mis gustos no son tonterías, Onii-chan tonto!- le arrojó otro pastelillo.

-¡Arroja todos los pastelillos que quieras, eso significa uno más para mí y uno menos para ti!- después de limpiarse el chocolate de la cara, Kiui de inmediato le dio un gran mordisco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Antes de que Kyuu pueda arrojar un tenedor a su hermano, Toshiro sujeto su muñeca y les envió una mirada de advertencia a ambos, logrando que se encogieran en sus lugares.

-Ustedes dos realmente necesitan aprender a llevarse bien.- Karin negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. –Pero ya que van a dar tanto problema por una simple película, jugaremos algún juego de mesa, supongo.-

-¿Cómo cuál? ¿Los que siempre gana papá o los que siempre gana nee-san?- Kiui bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas?- preguntó Toshiro con el ceño fruncido.

-Me pregunto de quién lo habré heredado…- Kiui rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástico?- preguntó Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-Uff, misterios de la vida.- volvió a rodar los ojos.

Shimo se largó a reír mientras sus padres miraban mal al preadolescente de cabello negro y ojos turquesas.

-Ya en serio, voy a traer todos los juegos de mesa que tenemos almacenados en el armario.- murmuró Shimo luego de secarse una lágrima que salió de tanto reírse.

Limpiaron la mesa y el matrimonio se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras los varones jugaban piedra papel y tijera hasta que su hermana llegó con una gran pila de juegos de mesa y entre los cuatro empezaron a revisarlos.

-Uh, tenemos un problema aquí.- murmuró Kiui justo cuando sus padres acabaron de lavar los platos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Todos los juegos aquí son para niños mayores de ocho años.- explicó Shimo.

-Oh, eso es malo.- Karin tomó un par de cajas, examinando las instrucciones en los costados con el ceño fruncido. –Teníamos un par de juegos adecuados para la edad de los gemelos, pero creo que los dejamos en casa de Yuzu.-

-De todos modos ya estamos grandes para juegos de bebés.- murmuró Kyuu con la barbilla en alto, traduciendo sus palabras a lenguaje de señas para que Teishi lo entienda.

-Sería bueno un reto más grande…- murmuró él frotando su nuca con timidez.

-Realmente no hay nada aquí que puedan jugar.- su madre los miró apenada, escribiendo en una libreta sus palabras. –Los juegos de mesa mayormente tratan sobre estrategia o referencias a libros, ciencia o historia.-

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a este?- Shimo alzó una caja que decía "Charadas". –Lo jugaba con mis amigos, tiene algunas canciones y películas que los gemelos no conocen, pero podemos quitarlas sí es el turno de alguno de los dos.-

-Nos subestiman.- se quejó Kyuu.

-Lo que digas, niño grande.- Karin le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa divertida. -¿Qué dices?- se volvió hacia Toshiro, sabiendo que él no era un gran fan del juego.

-Está bien, supongo.- lo que sea para aliviar un poco el ambiente depresivo de la tormenta. –Y obviamente no está permitido el lenguaje de señas.-

-Obviamente.- dijeron Karin y Kiui, que eran los más atrasados en el tema.

Charadas, juego de actuar palabras usando solamente gestos para que tu equipo adivine lo que tratas de decir y ganar puntos sin poder hablar, cosa que parecía adecuada teniendo en cuenta la situación de Teishi. A Toshiro le parecía un juego ridículo, pero no era un secreto para nadie que haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos.

-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos.- dijo Shimo. –Mamá, Teishi y yo por un lado, papá, Kyuu y Kiui por otro lado.-

-¿Vas a separarnos?- Kyuu se abrazó a Teishi, ignorando sus protestas.

-No seas dramático, solo intento equiparar las cosas.- rodó los ojos. -¡Empecemos!- sacó las cartas y las volteó todas en la mesa del comedor, asegurándose de que todas estén boca abajo. -¿Quién será primero?-

-¡Propongo a papá!- dijo Kiui de inmediato.

-Mocoso…- antes de que pudiera quejarse, el preadolescente colocó una corona en su cabeza y en una pequeña ranura colocó una de las cartas.

-¡Oh, conozco esa!- dijo Kyuu felizmente, mientras Kiui estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose a carcajadas de lo ridículo que se veía su padre con la corona en la cabeza. –Es…-

-Sin hablar, corazón.- recordó su madre.

-Ah, cierto.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando cómo hacer a su padre saber qué era sin decir nada.

Una vez Kiui dejó de reírse, notó que la carta decía "Cenicienta", pero al ver la cara malhumorada de su padre no aguantó y volvió a largarse a reír.

Kyuu intentó extender su camiseta para simular un vestido, luego llevó sus manos a la cabeza e intentó simular una corona, pero su padre solo se mostró confundido.

-¿Enfermera?- Kyuu negó con la cabeza, simulando tener una escoba y barrer el suelo. -¿Sirvienta?-

-Solo tienes cinco intentos, Toshiro.- recordó Karin maliciosamente.

-Kiui, ¿querrías dejar de reírte y ayudar?- gruñó el mayor de la casa ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ah, sí.- se secó las lágrimas de la risa y pensó como ayudarlo, simplemente porque quería ganarle a su hermana.

Hizo gestos de alas con las manos para intentar representar pajaritos, mientras Kyuu ahora estaba arrodillado en el piso fingiendo limpiarlo con un trapo invisible.

-¿Ángel?- ambos hermanos de ojos turquesas negaron con la cabeza.

Finalmente Kiui tuvo una brillante idea.

-Kyuu, ven aquí.- subió a su hermanito sobre la mesa y le quitó una de sus pantuflas, luego cayó sobre una rodilla y se la colocó, pensando que sí su padre no adivinaba con eso sería un completo idiota.

-¿Cenicienta?- no veía esa película desde que Shimo era pequeña.

-Ow, punto para ustedes.- se quejó Karin anotando el punto en una libreta. -¿Quién será el siguiente?- Shimo apartó la mirada de inmediato. -¿Quieres ser tú, amor?- luego de que escribiera eso para él, Teishi negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, entonces seré yo, qué remedio.- suspiró, colocándose la ridícula corona en la cabeza y colocando una carta allí asegurándose de no verla. –Kiui, como te atrevas a reírte de mí dile adiós a tus videojuegos por el resto del mes.- amenazó al mayor de los varones al ver su sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no sé qué es eso.- dijo Teishi al ver la palabra "Titanic" en la carta.

-Ah… le hablare un poco sobre eso.- dijo Shimo tomando una libreta y empezando a escribir un resumen de la película sin que su madre viera, en una versión más simplificada para que su hermanito entendiera sin problemas. -¿Crees que puedas manejarlo?- dijo mientras escribía eso debajo de toda la explicación.

-Creo que sí. ¿Sin lenguaje de señas verdad?- su hermana asintió. –Ok…- movió un brazo para intentar simular el movimiento del océano y puso su otra mano sobre este para intentar simular un barco.

Shimo enredó un poco de su largo cabello blanco en su brazo y lo colocó frente al barco de su hermanito, que simuló chocar contra su intento de iceberg.

-Ni idea.- murmuró su madre, más que confundida. Shimo intentó hacer la escena de los protagonistas, extendiendo los brazos mientras Teishi se abrazaba a su cintura (¡tan adorable!), pero su madre no mostró señales de entender.

Al final no lograron hacerla adivinar y perdieron un punto.

-Era Titanic, mamá.- gimió Shimo, sin poder creer que perdiera algo tan fácil.

-Oh, rayos.- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. –No puedo creer que no adivine la película favorita de Yuzu, no le digan eso a su tía o me matara.- rió nerviosamente.

-¡Mi turno, mi turno!- Kyuu saltó al regazo de su madre, que felizmente colocó la corona en su cabeza y luego buscó una tarjeta que supiera que su hijo pudiera adivinar. Cuando encontró una volvió a mezclar todas para no recordar donde estaban.

-Ugh, no voy a actuar eso.- Kiui hizo una mueca al ver "Las chicas súper poderosas" en la carta.

-Ni yo.- no recordaba nada de esa serie, Shimo de pequeña apenas vio un par de episodios en televisión cuando no había nada más que ver.

-Oww…- Kyuu empezó a lagrimear.

-Sí se atreven a hacer llorar a mi bebé los dos dormirán en el sofá ¡juntos!- gruñó Karin amenazantemente.

Los dos hicieron débiles intentos de ayudar a Kyuu, pero al final solo terminaron confundiéndolo y perdieron el punto. Los dos equipos sumaron otro par de puntos hasta que quedaron en empate y Toshiro y Karin quisieron terminar el juego allí, pero Kiui (tan competitivo como era) insistió en que le dieran otra oportunidad, así que volvió a colocarse la ridícula corona.

-Odio este juego.- gruñó Toshiro al ver la palabra "Barbie" en la carta.

Sintiendo que su dignidad ya estaba por el piso, simuló aplicarse maquillaje en el rostro, ya que todo lo que podía recordar de esas muñecas era su cabellera rubia y el montón de maquillaje. Kyuu estiró su camiseta para simular tener un vestido y agitó una larga melena inexistente mientras daba pestañeos exagerados.

-¿Chica? No, no cuenta. ¿Princesa?- negaron con la cabeza. –Ehh… ¿La bella durmiente?- Kyuu simuló estar peinando una muñeca en su mano. -¿Es un hada? ¿Campanita? ¿O es una muñeca?- cuando ellos se quedaron quietos, él sonrió. -¡Oh! ¡Barbie! Es Barbie ¿no?-

-Sí, al fin.- Toshiro suspiró aliviado de por fin haberse librado de este juego infernal.

-Lamentablemente para ti, hermanito…- Shimo sonrió malvadamente. –Adivinaste en más de cinco intentos, así que pierdes.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- Kiui se quitó la corona y se la lanzó a su hermana. -¡Estás mintiendo porque no toleras perder contra mí!-

-Tú eres el que no tolera perder, Kiui.- rodó los ojos. –Dijiste chica, lo que sí contó por cierto, luego princesa, bella durmiente, hada, Campanita, muñeca y luego Barbie, así que no cuenta. Perdiste.-

-¡Esos no fueron intentos! ¡Fueron pistas! ¡Dile algo, papá!- le exigió a su progenitor.

-Lo siento, niño, mejor dejémoslo en empate.- le revolvió el cabello, pero él lo apartó de un manotazo. –Vamos, Kiui, lo importante era pasar el rato.- este niño era demasiado competitivo para su propio bien.

-Nee-san me hizo trampa, es obvio que yo gane.- insistió con la barbilla en alto.

-Aja, claro.- su madre rodó los ojos. –Todavía queda un tiempo antes de que deba empezar a hacer el almuerzo, ¿qué quieren hacer?-

-¿Podemos dormir?- preguntó Teishi con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana que estaba traduciendo todo a lenguaje de señas para él.

-La hora de la siesta es después de almorzar, amor.- Karin lo tomó en brazos, dejando que vea la traducción a lenguaje de señas que hizo Shimo de sus palabras. -¿Hay algo a lo que quieras jugar?- eso lo escribió en la libreta que habían estado usando para anotar los puntos del juego.

-No lo sé… Nii-chan, ¿qué quieres jugar?- se volteó hacia Kyuu.

-¡A las escondidas!- propuso de inmediato el gemelo mayor.

-Ni hablar.- Toshiro negó con la cabeza. –Otra cosa.-

-Oh, vamos, Toshiro.- Karin lo miró mal. –La casa no es pequeña, podemos jugar todos.-

-Ese juego es…- se llevó una mano a la sien. –Demasiado infantil para mí.-

-Pues claro, lo sugirió nuestro hijo de cinco años, cuyo cumpleaños fue hace una semana y no podemos llevarlo a un buen lugar porque hay una tormenta horrible, así que jugaremos con él y fin de la discusión.-

-Me niego.- se cruzó de brazos. –Pueden elegir otro tipo de actividades. ¿Por qué no videojuegos? A todos nos gustan los videojuegos.- siguió intentando zafar.

-Porque Kyuu y Teishi deben decidir, y eligieron las escondidas.- bajó a su hijo más pequeño al suelo y fue a encarar a su esposo con el ceño fruncido. –Además sí yo tengo que aguantar esto tú también.-

-Pero yo no quiero.- apartó la mirada.

-Oh, vaya, parece que tengo otro niño de cinco años aquí.- Karin rodó los ojos.

-¿Acabas de decirme inmaduro?-

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que dije!-

Mientras sus padres discutían, Shimo los observaba preocupada, Kiui aguantaba la risa de que estén sermoneando a su padre. Teishi se mostró confundido por la discusión y miró interrogante a Kyuu, que uso el meñique extendido con el puño cerrado para tocar su barbilla repetidas veces indicándole así que todo estaba bien.

Al ver que Teishi seguía preocupado, Kyuu frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cualquier cosa que hiciera sentir mal a su hermano, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. El problema era que su padre no quería jugar a las escondidas ¿verdad? Solo había una forma de convencerlo entonces.

-¡WAAAAA! ¡Papi no me quiere!- al escuchar el llanto de su hijo de cinco años, el matrimonio dejó de discutir y ambos corrieron a intentar consolarlo. -¡No quiere jugar a las escondidas conmigo! ¡No me quiere! ¡No me quiere!- tres…

-¡Mira lo que provocas, Toshiro!- dos…

-¡WAAAAAAA!- uno…

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Voy a jugar!-

-Perfecto, gracias.- con una gran sonrisa, Kyuu ignoró la mala mirada de su padre y fue a decirle a Teishi que jugarían a las escondidas ahora. -¿Quieres contar tú, Teishi-kun?- preguntó en lenguaje de señas.

-De acuerdo…-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Todos a esconderse!-

Teishi se apoyó contra una pared y contó hasta diez lentamente. No tenía muchas ganas de jugar pero le gustaba estar con su familia así que no se quejaba.

Una vez terminar de contar se quitó las pantuflas y los calcetines, y caminó por los pasillos arrastrando las manos por las paredes, buscando con la mirada alguna pista de sus hermanos o sus padres.

Al pasar cerca de las escaleras detectó algo al posar sus manos allí, y rápidamente corrió para estar frente a estas, encontrando a su padre a medio camino de estas.

-Lo encontré, padre.- sonrió un poco Él le devolvió la sonrisa y juntó sus dos manos y las agitó a un costado de su rostro para decirle felicidades. Entonces Teishi sintió cierto temblor en la planta de sus pies y se volteó, justo a tiempo para atrapar a Kiui queriendo correr detrás de él. –Te atrape, nii-san.- él se cruzó de brazos, molesto de volver a perder.

-La próxima yo cuento.- dijo malhumorado, aunque Teishi no lo entendió pero tampoco creyó que fuera nada importante.

Encontró a su madre detrás de una cortina y antes de que pudiera encontrar a nadie más su hermana llegó a tocar la pared y Kyuu apareció de la nada exigiendo otra ronda.

-Kiui dijo que él iba a contar.- informó su padre, traduciéndolo a lenguaje de señas para él.

-¡Sí! ¡Y los voy a encontrar a todos! ¡Ahora largo que ya empiezo!- se apoyó contra la misma pared y comenzó a contar.

-Vamos, Teishi-kun.- Kyuu tomó de la muñeca a su gemelo y lo arrastró lejos para encontrarle un buen escondite.

Shimo, siendo una chica especialmente pequeña para su edad, no tuvo problemas para meterse dentro de uno de los muebles donde su madre guardaba productos de limpieza.

Karin, sabiendo que ya habían descubierto su escondite anterior, decidió meterse al armario de las escobas y trapeadores, pero encontró con sorpresa que su esposo ya estaba allí, aun así optó por entrar de todos modos, ignorando su rostro indignado.

-Este es mi escondite, Karin.- le reprochó él.

-Ahora es nuestro escondite, querido.- se burló cerrando la puerta.

-¿Me obligas a jugar esto y también pretendes robar mi escondite?-

-¡Listos o no allá voy!- gritó Kiui a lo lejos al terminar la cuenta de diez.

-Yo no te obligué, fue Kyuu.- señaló en un susurro. –Y ni que fuera la primera vez que nos escondemos en un armario juntos.- sonrió pícaramente, recordando ciertos momentos de su adolescencia. –Estabas mucho más dispuesto a encerrarte conmigo en ese entonces.- aprovechando el espacio reducido, pegó su pecho al suyo y colocó una mano en su clavícula.

-Realmente eras una mala influencia para mí.- muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. –Teníamos que robar tu tarea mal hecha y reemplazarla con una corregida, no hacerlo en el armario del conserje.- ella cubrió su boca con sus manos para contener sus carcajadas.

-¿Te das cuenta de que pudimos concebir a Shimo en ese momento, verdad?- fue pocos meses antes de terminar la preparatoria.

-Ugh, claro que no.- rodó los ojos.

-Seh, creo que fue cuando nos separamos de los demás aquella vez que fuimos de campamento…- rió maliciosamente. –Tienes razón, definitivamente era una terrible influencia para el presidente estudiantil.- se inclinó sobre él y le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

-Todavía eres una terrible influencia para mí después de casi veinte años de matrimonio.- suspiró pasando sus manos por sus caderas.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, los dos ya estaban besándose apasionadamente, olvidando todo lo demás.

Por fortuna o por desgracia, la puerta se abrió antes de que Karin lograra su objetivo de quitarle la camisa, revelando a su hijo de trece años mirándolos con la boca abierta. Los dos se separaron de golpe y lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Finalmente, los ojos del preadolescente se entrecerraron y él se llevó una mano a la sien.

-Genial, otro trauma añadido a la lista. Ya no sé ni por qué me sorprendo, el mes pasado los atrape en la cocina, y la primera vez fue cuando tenía nueve años, sin sorpresas aquí.- agitó una mano despectivamente mientras rodaba los ojos. -¿Saben qué? Sigan en lo suyo, fingiré que no vi nada.- cerró la puerta de golpe.

Los dos adultos enrojecieron, ambos reprochándose por ser tan indiscretos.

-Esto es tu culpa.- gruñó él.

-Lo sé.- gimió ella.

Al ver que ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, decidieron acabar con el juego y encargarles a los mayores cuidar de los gemelos mientras iban a preparar algo delicioso para comer, queriendo compensarlos por no haber podido salir por la tormenta (también prepararían el platillo favorito de Kiui para compensar el trauma).

Una vez sirvieron la comida llamaron a los niños a comer. Kyuu llegó arrastrando a Teishi y cuando se sentaron los seis juntaron las manos y dieron gracias por la comida.

-¡Mmm! ¡Esto está delicioso, mamá!- Kyuu se llenó la boca de inmediato.

-Eso lo prepare yo…- murmuró Toshiro por lo bajó, pero o su hijo casi idéntico no lo escucho o no le hizo caso.

-Está delicioso, papá.- Teishi se palmeó la mejilla repetidas veces, repitiendo sus palabras en lenguaje de señas.

Toshiro extendió su brazo derecho flexionado con la palma hacia el suelo y colocó su mano izquierda de costado apoyada a pocos centímetros del comienzo de su muñeca, levantándola luego apuntando a su hijo menor para decir gracias. Teishi levantó la mano a la altura de su torso enseñando la palma y la agitó suavemente para decir de nada.

Como el pequeño aún estaba aprendiendo a dominar el lenguaje de señas, su padre intentaba aprovechar cada oportunidad para usarlo y ayudarlo a acostumbrarse y aprenderlo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Te gusta tu comida, Kiui?- preguntó Karin a su hijo preadolescente, todavía sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había visto.

-Aja, deliciosa.- también se palmeó la mejilla para decirlo en lenguaje de señas. –Je, eso sí lo recuerdo.- se enorgulleció de sí mismo.

-Yo recuerdo como decir hermano.- murmuró Kyuu maliciosamente.

-¡Que ni se te ocurra, pulga!- gruñó Kiui de inmediato, pues eso era lo primero que aprendió y lo que más odiaba.

-Lo siento, hermano.- juntó las puntas del dedo índice y pulgar con los demás dedos extendidos y se dio un golpecito en la frente con ellos para luego señalar a Kiui con la palma de su mano en su forma de decir "lo siento", y luego para decir "hermano" le extendió el dedo del medio.

-¡Kyuu!- regañaron sus padres de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¡Así se dice!- se carcajeó mientras seguía enseñándole el dedo medio a su hermano mayor.

-¡Ahora sí ya verás!- Kiui saltó de su silla para correr detrás de su hermanito, que también corrió fuera del comedor, todo el tiempo riendo a carcajadas.

Toshiro y Karin se miraron con cansancio. Sus hijos a veces podían ser un gran dolor de cabeza, pero así los amaban a todos y cada uno de ellos más que a nada.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaa! :D

Lamento haber estado un poco inactiva ultimamente u.u Espero q esto les haya gustado aunq no planeaba q me saliera tan largo xP

Quería mostrarles más de mis gemelos HK :'D Y tambien como interactuaban con la familia y eso... Planeaba usar el lenguaje de señas desde hace mucho, desde q decidí q Teishi sería sordo... pero al comenzar a escribir esto me di cuenta de q en Japon no deben tener el mismo sistema de lenguaje de señas q en este lado del charco v: Así q investigue y encontre cosas muy interesantes :3

Si, todas las señas utilizadas en este fic son reales. Resulta q en Japon hay dos sistemas de lenguaje de señas, ASL y JSL, en este fic mayormente use el JSL pero hay algunas señas de las q no estoy muy segura... Pero si, todas son verdaderas n.n Espero haberlas explicado bien porq es un poco complicado de describir los pequeños detalles de los dedos y la posicion de las manos y los brazos o.o

Y otra cosa q me pareció graciosa es q en Japon para decir "hermano" en lenguaje de señas se usa el dedo medio xD Las culturas son diferentes y en realidad no me sorprendió mucho, pero todos los q enseñan el lenguaje de señas japones se muestran muy divertidos y preocupados por esto así q decidi hacer una pequeña broma al respecto :P

Bueno, ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
